1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a special holder for a standard container of intravenous (IV) solution for keeping the solution warm without inhibiting convenient dispensing of the solution from the container.
2. Prior Art
IV solutions usually are packaged in disposable bags of flexible clear plastic having holes at the top for hanging of the bags and couplings at the bottom for connection to standard IV tubes.
Sometimes it is desirable or necessary to administer an IV solution in a cold environment. The IV solution can cool quickly to the point where it is less than an ideal temperature for introduction into the body. In such a situation, the bag of IV solution may be stored in a warm location until immediately prior to use. Nevertheless, the solution may cool undesirably during the time that it is being administered. In emergency situations in cold climates, for example, it is difficult to maintain a desired temperature of the solution. Similarly, some surgical operations are conducted outdoors or in cool rooms, such as some veterinary operations, and maintaining IV solutions at desired temperatures can be difficult.